Dark Flight
by Kurama's Nii-san
Summary: In the world there are three powerful forces of Nature, they feed off each other, rely on each other. Life, Destruction, Order, when one decides to break that bond it up to Naruto and Sasuke to keep the world in it natural balance. FemKyuubi, Sasuke is Darkrai, Naruto is Yveltal, who is Xerneas?
1. Dark Pheonix's rebirth

_**Hello Fanfiction, Kurama-Niisan, formerly, Super Lambian signing in for a new story I plan to keep working on. My other story all crashed and burned because of one my computers tend to get viruses, and two no internet. But never fear those days are in the past. Now this story is my take on Naruto and Yveltal, always never understood on how Yveltal came into contact with Naruto, so this is my version on it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kurama's Nii-san doesn't own Pokemon nor Naruto they are own by Game Freak, Nintendo, and Masashi Kishimoto or is that dargon ball z either way I don't own anything but my thoughts and computer**_

_** Chapter 1: Dark Wing takes flight**_

The light moonlight shined over the abandoned field lighting it up in its ominous silver glow. Slowly a large bird-like creature made its way across the sky, the careful watcher could see the condition it was in. The creature wore a tense look as it flapped it's large, magnificent, wings. Slowly the creature fell, it's left wing grazing the grass before it fell to the ground. It winced as the grass agitated his already wounded body, he heatedly thought of the creature who got him in this state. 'Xerneas, you fool, you believe that with only Life and Order the world will prosper, a world with only Life grows crowded and never develops.' he winced in his thought as he thought over what Xerneas told him.

Flashback

"Xerneas, what is your business, I have no want of seeing those infernal antler of yours you damned dumb deer." Yveltal said angrily from his nest on dark mountain peak. Xerneas looked at the destruction bird with disdain, and disgust. Yveltal immediately knew he probably had a fight on his hands. "You know what Xerneas, I am not about to deal with your non-sense today, I haven't razed a village or city in a year and I haven't fought you for more than that, now tell me why I shouldn't inform Zygarde, Arceus, or Lady Mew of your intrusion on my domain, breaking the laws that Lady Mew created before she appointed Arceus as leader." Yveltal said and Xerneas smirked and Yveltal knew that he should fly off and tell the council...quickly.

"I have decided that since Lord Arceus, Lady Mew, or the so called Order pokemon won't get rid of you, I will do my duty as the protector of Life and erase Destruction." Yveltal felt his spine shiver, Xerneas has finally snapped he was seeking to destroy Yveltal. He sensed Darkrai's energy and talked to him using his their connection as Dark type pokemon.

"Hurry, tell them of Xerneas, go now bring as much help as you can." Yveltal said to Darkrai who nodded before disappearing into the darkness. Yveltal wasn't a fool he knew that he wasn't at a good advantage against a fairy type, and this was Xerneas someone he feuded with for centuries, Eons even. Yveltal spread his massive wings before taking to the air using his rear wing to keep his flight steady. He encased himself in Dragon energy and rushed Xerneas, the fearsome face of a dragon appeared and stared at Xerneas. "Dragon Rush!" he exclaimed and rushed at Xerneas almost hitting the deer-like creature, but he Misty terrain. He rounded on the deer and used Oblivion Wing catching the Life incarnation off guard, but took extreme damage from Xerneas' Moon Blast. Yveltal growled lowly as he couldn't feel the rear wing and used Oblivion Wing but it missed the Life pokemon. He growled again and took off shakily into the sky and dived using Sky Attack drilling into Xerneas' side. The life pokemon gained his footing before using Moon blast catching Yveltal and dealing extreme damage. Xerneas glowed and used Nature Power that turned into swift, the star shaped beams hit into the bird of destruction.

"This is your end Yveltal, with me destroying you, you will turn into your cocoon and leave me to expand the life of the planet for 1000 years and when you finally emerge, the ammount of destruction you would have to cause to bring the world back to it's current state would be so vast Lady Mew nor Arceus will allow it." Yveltal growled and tried to rise only to fall. "Now it over, Outrage!" the deer glowed brightly and the energy exploded hitting Yveltal, the deer came to the downed bird and brought a hoof bown of the birds next only to be trown back by a shadow ball. Standing over Yveltal was Lucario, Mewtwo, Mew, Arceus, Rayqauza, Darkrai, Lugia, and Ho-oh. Xerneas growled but still smirked, "You are too late, Yveltal is too far gone and I've already found someone to convert my spirit to, Life shall best destruction." he said and disappear in a mist much to Mew's anger. Mewtwo looked at Yveltal sadly the once proud Bird of Destruction layed on the ground hardly breathing the bird pokemon slowly moved and stood before taking off into the night sky.

"Kaa-san, should I have Giratina talk to Yveltal." Arceus said to his mother but the pink pokemon shook her head.

"No sochi, my youngest is a proud creature, he won't let Xerneas win so easily, I believe he will search the world for someone to pass his will onto." she said and the pokemon disappeared.

Flashback end

Naruto sat atop a building as he watched the villagers torch his house, he didn't cry, didn't demand they stop, just watched his hair overshadowing his cerulean eyes. At four years old Naruto was cast out of the orphanage, the patron saying she won't expose those kids to a demon. He was an active member of Konoha's underground crime syndicate, he demanded respect from his action, and has a number of people's blood on his hands. At age five he learned of Kyuubi's presence and they became quick friends, she would give him burst of chakra to try and scare civilians away, or simply heal him. Today was a special day, to the villagers it was the day the Kyuubi feel from grace, the day Konoha beats the demon for his sins, the day for celebration. To Naruto it was a cursed day, the day he was conceived in the cursed village of Konoha, today was his birthday October 10th the day all his nightmares came true.

Naruto decided enough was enough as he turned to leave only to see a ANBU mask. He inwardly cursed and began to look for an escape route, he bolted left and the ANBU follow -ed with the civilians close behind. 'Kit you need to hurry, the ANBU won't be easy to shake.' the Kyuubi inwardly said and Naruto grimaced from the burning muscle in his legs. Naruto continued to run until he made it into a field of grass, he bent and caught his breath taking in as much oxygen as he could. 'Kit make no sudden movements!' the Kyuubi said urgently, 'Now slowly look up and to the right.' he turned his head and saw a huge red and black bird. Naruto's first instinct was to run but the creature seemed hurt. He gathered his courage and went to the three winged bird. He gasped at the large gashes on the creature's body and felt a little repulsed but he channeled his chakra to his hand and placed it over the wound disinfecting it.

"Look we found the demon, and he seems to have found another." yelled a civilian. Naruto glared and got a hidden Kunai from his pant's leg. "Look the demons must be related, the Kyuubi never raised it's hand against us before." Yveltal saw the boy and tried to get the brave boy to run, but he was to weak to speak.

"He's hurt, if you have any heart at all, leave him alone, let me heal him and I won't run from any of my beatings ever again." Naruto said and Yveltal looked surprised. This human would take a beating from a mob to defend him? The mob smiled before closing in.

"The Kyuubi must be female, and this demon must be her mate." a civilian said and looked at the jinchuriki dangerously. "Yondaime-sama was truly brilliant, not only did he make the Kyuubi human, but took away it's ability to mate with it lover." Naruto's eye twitched and the Kyuubi growled becaused she truly was female. A civilian bashed Naruto head with a frying pan, causing a deafinging roar to sound from the Destruction bird. "Aw it cares for the Kyuubi, you know what demon we have been doing this for two years, and we will finally kill the demon and you." Yveltal glared and tried to move but was still too weak.

'It funny that Xerneas want's creatures such as this to survive, that would beat a young chick to such extremes.' Yveltal thought, and smiled as a shadow ball hit the ground exploding. Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Zygarde, Mew, and a Absol was in the clearing, the civilians looked at the figures fearfully but saw the third Hokage appear.

"Jiji they were trying to harm the hurt bird!" Hiruzen looked at the civilains and Anbus with a stern look that demanded respect. The third ordered all of their arrest and sighed as the his ANBU gaurds took them to prison. Hiruzen looked to the gathered group of creatures and gulped, the pink small one held as much energy as Hashirama Senju did in his prime.

Mew looked at Hiruzen and bowed, "I am Mew, I currently lead the pokemon world, I am sorry if Yveltal cuased problems." Hiruzen smiled and assured her everything was fine and that Naruto was protecting Yveltal.

"Naruto," Yveltal said, shocking everyone, "I owe you my life, or whats left of my life, Lady Mew I wish that is if Naruto is okay with this to convert my domain and powers to him." Mew smiled and nodded explaining to Naruto and Hiruzen the domain and power of Yveltal and also about the pokemon world. Hiruzen as a leader say this as a drastic increase in Konoha's military, but as a grandfather he was proud of Naruto to receive such an honor.

"So I will be the new personification of Destruction, the people I answer to are Zygarde, Mew, Mewtwo, and Arceus, am I correct." they nodded and Naruto smiled before nodding himself. Darkrai came forward.

"Naruto I wish to stay by you to help Yveltal teach you, is their anyone with potential to host me?" Hiruzen smiled as Sasuke Uchiha came to mind, and Darkrai might be able to help him get out of his funk. The ANBU went to fetched Sasuke and he was explained everything, he looked at Darkrai and nodded knowing that a god powered being like him will teach him to be powerful. Mew smiled and told them to touched the pokemons, she coursed her power and her eyes glowed blue.

"Creation Art: Soul Absorbtion." she said and a bright light engulfed the area before dimming to reveal Yveltal and Darkrai but with phyical changes. Yveltal eyes were not Ice blue, and the horns on it's head were now facing backwards and longer like a Pidgeot's plume. Darkrai instead of blue eyes contained a three tome Sharingan, the red collar like thing around his neck was now midnight blue, but everything else was the same. Sasuke and Naruto changed into their Human forms and bowed to the pokemons who bid farewell before disappearing.

Hiruzen looked at the ANBU who jumpped down and bowed to him, "Lord Third, the council has called a meeting and are demanding the presence of Naruto and Sasuke, as well as you."


	2. Kumo Strikes

_**Hello fanfiction community, I want to thank everyone showing support to my story, and here are some things I want to clear up about the story. This is not a Yoai story, the pairing are undecided, but if anyone has any suggestions I am open to them. Sasuke, and naruto are going to start off at level 5 so the extremely powerful are still out of their reach. Also their won't be any Sakura bashing, I may like the NaruHina pairing but I always say Sakura as someone who kept Naruto's hyperactivity under check something he will need in this story. I doubt I give other people pokemon but I do believe that I will have Neji and Hinata as Latios and Latias, as for Xerneas I have a surprise for everyone with him. **_

_** Disclaimer: I **__**don't own Pokemon nor Naruto Weeps uncontrollably**_

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, as the Hidden leaf village of Hi-No-Kuni populace slowly to go about their day. Ninja from lowly Genin, on up to the Hokage, all moving. Some went to training ground, some missions, some were spies from other countries. Civilain talked to their neighbors, opening businesses, and trying to wake their still unconscious children. Acadamy students chatted animatedly as they made their way down the dusty Konoha roads on to the Ninja academy. This is the typical morning for Konoha civilians, all except a few. On a hidden training ground, two children were panting, one with sun kissed blonde hair, the other a raven haired, onyx eyed boy. Some might call them cursed, others blessed, but they took it on the chin and worked on their skill in secret.

Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, grandson of Madara Uchiha. The jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the new Avatar of Destruction. He stared at one Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Mikoto Uchiha, and Fugaku Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha and the new King of Nightmares. Naruto charged Sasuke a kunai in hand and the Uchiha blocked it with his family's sword, the sword of Izuna Uchiha. The two Uchihas struggled for the upper hand but Naruto jumped back as Sasuke channeled lightning chakra into the sword slicing the kunai. Taking advantage Sasuke charged Naruto and attempted to stab the blonde Uchiha but was surprised as he burst into smoke. 'Shit, kage bunshin!'

Sasuke looked around for the blonde and smirked as he felt a spike of chakra to his left, "**Kanton: Goka Mekkyaku!**" (Fire style: Great fire annihilation!) the raven haired Uchiha said before releasing an immense amount fire from his mouth igniting the forest surrounding the two warriors. Sasuke eyes widened as he felt chakra behind him, and turned to see a smirking Naruto.

"Got you Teme, **Suiton: Suiryu Kobaku!**" (Water style: Explosive bite of the water dragon!) the water raced at Sasuke launching him into the air before a dragon of water impacted him exploding into the ground. 'Shit that took a lot of chakra, let this be over.' Naruto looked the wet form of Sasuke and smirked, 'yep, looks like I won.' Naruto thought before passing out cold. The young Uchihas woke to find themselves in the medical ward of the Konoha hospital. Naruto slowly rose from the hospital bed ignoring the glare of the nurse that was forced to watch over him.

He got in some clothes Sasuke must have left over, they were a pair of black shorts, some dark blue shinobi sandals, and a standard high collar top with the Uchiha emblem on the back. He activated his sharingan unconsciously, he slipped on his black cloak that had 'Demon of Destruction' written on it. He walked to his building and looked at the large amounts of vegetation in the house, he smiled and popped an Oran berry in his mouth chewing it savoring the varieties of flavors. The young jinchuriki then began to think on how much of a riot the civilians made when they found out all the power he possessed, not just physically, but the mental powers to turn the berries he grew into medicine with the R and D departments help.

FLASHBACK (Council Room)

The clan heads and the civilians all looked at the doors of the council room as they opened to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi, the longest tenured Hokage ever, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. The civilians immediately glared at the boy and were about to demand he be arrested for being next to the last Uchiha, but hesitated at the stern look on the Hokage face. Hiruzen made his way to his seat and finally said something, "Why have you called me from important business, who in kami's name called this meeting?" he said a dangerous almost lethal undertone in his voice. The civilians gulped nervously, but thanked their lucky stars that they didn't call the meeting this time. The clan head looked surprised, Hiruzen was a docile soul who valued peace and understanding over tyranny, and death what could have pissed the old shadow off.

Slowly a bandaged man rose from his seat and gained the council attention, "Hiruzen, I called the meeting to address why some of the ANBU and a gang of civilians were arrested." the bandaged man looked at the old kage from his single eye. Normally Naruto and Sasuke would have squirmed under such a look of death and darkness, but the memories of their predecessors were their so the glare lost a lot of its effect. "Also, a civilian stated that a huge bird-like demon was on the field of the Kyuubi defeat with the young Uzumaki, I wish to have the council vote on having Naruto Uzumaki be turned in for questioning on the creature origins, and does it pose a threat to Konoha." Naruto glared at the bandaged faced man who turned to him. "I would watch my gaze, if I were you boy."

"Danzo that is an uncalled for threat, I will have you escorted out of this meeting if it happens again!" the Kage declared and the warhawk flinched a little. "As for that information it is up to Naruto-kun to give up, the ANBU and civilians were beating the boy into the inch of his life before I arrived, and child abused is a crime in Konoha, as well as treason."

"Treason!" a civilian yelled and glared at the young blonde, "They were doing their civic duty getting rid of that demon!" the ANBU jumped behind the lady about to kill her but stopped when the Hokage made him cease. The clan heads were surprised and looked at Naruto waiting for a reaction, but he just laughed. 'Shit the boy has finally lost his mind, Minato, Kushina I've tried to do right by the boy.' Sakiri Haruno thought and tears almost burst to her eyes.

Finally Naruto caught his breath, "Yes treason for endangering Konoha, if I died the Kyuubi would be free to unleash her full terror on Konoha, and there are no Mangekyou Sharingan user in Konoha, no seal master since Jiraiya of the Sannin is still chasing Orochimaru, and the only Wood release user, Tenzo, doesn't have the strenght necessary to suppress the bijuu, in all but three words, Konoha is screwed." he said and laughed at the horrified faces of the civilians.

"How do you know all this information!?" shouted Danzo as he glared at Hiruzen for tricking him about the Mokuton user. Naruto laughed again.

"I have been able to outrun the ANBU for ages, and when I really want to hide my stealth is ANBU level, and plus Kyuubi took a look into my DNA and found traces of her most hated rival, Madara Uchiha, she then told me of his abilities including the Mangekyou Sharingan." Hiruzen was impressed at Naruto strength, but frowned as he heard of Naruto's ancestor.

"How is Madara related to you, Naruto." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the supposed Uchiha, and Naruto smirked .

"Madara is the Father of my Father, Minato Namikaze, who hid his Sharingan under a genjutsu for years only showing his wife, Kushina Uzumaki." The council room grew deadly quiet even Hiruzen was slightly panicking, his successor was none other than the SON of the leaf's greatest Uchiha, and traitor. The civilians roared in outrage, and the clan heads thought shit was about to hit the fans soon, Shikaku hoping to run damage control looked at Naruto.

"I'm guessing Kyuubi told you of your parents." Naruto nodded and Shikaku continued, "Naruto what about the bird creature, I for one wish to know exactly what it is." Naruto paused but Sasuke continued.

"In order to fully understand with he was, we have to travel to the times before the Rikodou Sennin, you see back then not many Humans possessed chakra, but some did but it was called Aura." the rooms occupants nodded and Naruto even listened since Yveltal was the youngest and didn't pay attention to Mew as she told the history of the world. "Before Human, they was an egg, pure pink in color, out of that egg came the creator of humans and the world first Pokemon, her name was Mew." Hiashi frowned a little because he remember hearing the name Mew before. "Mew was a childlike creature and it soon grew bored alone in the space of nothingness, so she created Three a group of highly powerful pokemon, giving each a different power, emotion, and mind, this group came to be know as the legendaries. Their battles could reshape the landscape in mere seconds, Nature at war with itself, on much higher scale than our Jutsu can ever hope to achieve." Now Danzo grew interested, "The legendary pokemons knew that Mew was too childish in nature to keep true peace in their world so her eldest Arceus was appointed leader but the vastness of space was too much to control so he created Dialga, the guardian of Space, Palkia, the guardian of time, and Giratina the guardian of the in between, or the distortion world were space and time don't exist. He then created three creatures that had were embodiments of the three things Arceus believed brought true power, Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower." Danzo frowned at the word emotion, but let Sasuke continue. "Arceus then started the creation of the world, he had Kyogre the ruler of the seas, create the seas of the world, Groudon the ruler of the land, created the earth, and Rayqauza the Sky High pokemon created the Ozone and Sky where he is thought to still fly. Kyogre and Groudon then got into a meaningless fight and Arceus had Rayqauza banish the two locking away their powers into a blue and red orb before he rested atop Sky Pillar. A few years later the humans thrived with pokemon by their side, Arceus saw one man Damian was his name, he appeared to the man and gave him the jewel of life to help restore his village, but Damian was tricked and his advisor ambushed Arceus who was then weaken without the jewel of life, he swore his revenge and went to Palikia to heal. Without their leader Lugia and Ho-oh were then made joint leaders and led well for a many years, but one day a bolt of lightning struck Lugia's home setting it ablaze and killed three pokemon in the process. Ho-oh saddened by their death revived them with Sacred Ash but they were now different pokemon, The Lightning that struck the tower was Raikou, The flame the burned the tower was Entei, and the rain the ceased the flames was Suicune, Lugia then retreated to now what is Muzi No Kuni and Ho-oh recides in Konoha and was only seen by Hashirama Senju, inspiring the Will of Fire." Hiruzen eyes widened, the Will of Fire was in actuality a pokemon, at that a pheonix. "The Pokemon were unled for years until the human in a organization called Team Rocket created a pokemon from Mew eyelash, he was then named Mewtwo. Mewtwo was malevolent, and hated humans with his whole heart at one point he was on the verge to destroy the human race but was ultimately stopped by Mew and a trainer named Ash. Mew seeing that the world was growing darker began to lead the pokemon with Mewtwo as her advisor, Arceus returned and was intent on destroying Humans from existance for their betrayal, but was stopped by Palkai, Dialga, and Giratina, who sent Ash to Arceus' time to stop the betrayal. Years later, the organizations joined forces under one banner 'Dark Rising' (The name of Darkrisinggirl's pokemon hack, should really try it out!), Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galatic, Plasma, and Flare, the world didn't stand a chance, Mew anger at the arrogance of the humans, removed pokemon from the world, leaving humans defenseless and the chaos created a being called the Juubi, the mother of the Rikodou Sennin, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, was visited by a spirit of Giovanni who tricked her to eat a fruit from the Juubi, the fruit twisted her mind and body until see believed the only way true peace were to occur is to control everything, she want to cast an ultimate genjutsu. Her son Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki stopped her and the Juubi sealing them in the moon, now years later the pokemon Yveltal of Destruction was facing his rival Xerneas of Life and was beat landing in the field where Naruto coincidentally was, Naruto offering his health as a bargain fro his pursuers to leave Yveltal alone gained Yveltal respect and was later fused with the pokemon becoming the new pokemon of destruction while I received Darkrai becoming the King of Nightmares."

The council absorbed all the information and they looked at the two Genin in fear, if they could fully control their abilities they could very well flatten Konoha. Danzo filed away each location for later when he'll send his Root to look for those pokemon and capture them. Shikaku looked at the two boys in intrigue, those two probably were an intellectual goldmine, but one question bugged him. "What does this do for your skills?" Naruto decided he been silent enough and awnsered that.

"Sasuke being a King of Nightmares, should he lull his enemy to sleep and place a Genjutsu on him it will become real actually killing the victim, and his power multiply should he transform to his Darkrai mode, but there is a downside, in Darkrai mode while his Genjutsu and Pokemon moves are more powerful he can't use Ninjutsu and his body being more of a shadow makes Taijutsu almost impossible, in regular form Pokemon moves weaker than in his Darkrai form but that can be solved by training his base power, he also strains his body by transforming as do I. My skill would be the pure destructive power I have and the aura that leaks despair, death, and hopelessness that would surely rattle my opponent, my downside are the same as Sasuke's but one more, it take a butt load of Chakra to transform and I would have to some pain because of the growth my body would take on in mere seconds."

Flashback end

Naruto chuckled a little he could still hear the old man's groans about the paperwork, but he was a valuable resource to Konoha, one they wouldn't risk losing seeing as he was the only one capable out getting in his old apartment to get the berries for the medicine, and his power as a demi-pokemon. He watered the plants and locked the door, also activating the seal that prevents, theft, explosions breaching the house, and involuntary use of his blood to reach the contents of the house. He walked toward the Uchiha compound but tensed as he sensed someone following him. He grabbed a custom smoke bomb and his body flickered before appeared behind his pursuer, he threw down the smoke bomb before hopping away. Once the smoke cleared the man, dark skinned and wearing a Kumo headband, was paralyzed.

"You can stop trying to move, that smoke bomb was mixed with the Stun Spore of a butterfree and Gloom, highly effective and potent." the man glared at the boy, but he started to dread accepting the mission to scout the boy, he knew any who took the mission failed yet the money was appetizing. "Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino will be here shortly to collect you, if you want to avoid them tell me everything." he glared and smirked before shunshining away. 'Damnit, I knew I couldn't have perfected that mixture that fast, should have used Sleep Powder.' he thought before grabbing a kunai. Naruto leaped out of the way as a kunai and shuriken barrage rushed towards him. He barely block the next incoming slice of the man's sword, but it still nicked his arm. 'Damnit this guy must be high chunin level.' the boy cursed his luck, all these years and he still couldn't match an experienced Chunin. He didn't notice the Chunin behind him until it was too late.

"This is my Cousin's jutsu, **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu ****(Storm Release: Laser Circus!)**" beams of light engulfed the boy forming a dust cloud, the Kumo chunin laughed at the boys demise, now all he had to do was return to Kumo and he'll be hailed a hero.

"Nice try, Kumo-teme." said the boy and the chunin saw a sight he would be haunted by forever out of the boy's back was a wing that seemed to ripple with red enermy, the claws looked to be almost 5ft long. "Now my turn." he said and the boy winced as another wing sprouted and his eyes were now Ice blue instead of cerulean. He flew at the Kumo Nin with incredible speed, and used his wing to knock him into a building. The nin recovered and cupped his hands before aiming, "**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu ****(Storm Release: Laser Circus!)**" the boy deflected the incoming lasers with his wings and flapped his wings making a mighty gust. "Hurricane!" the tunnel of wind engulfed the Kumo nin and spat him out onto the streets of Konoha where he immediately got surrounded by ANBU.

"We have him in custody Uchiha-sama, you may transform back." the boy nodded and winced as the wings went back into his body, he lost almost half his chakra. He walked away as the ANBU siezed the man, and opened the Uchiha clan compound door, flipped off Sasuke, and passed out on his bed.

With the Kumo nin

Sizarro was looking angrily at the ANBU who had him in custody. "Why the hell didn't you fool help me put that thing down!" they glared at the man and one took off it mask showing the frowning form of Darui. The others were Yugito Nii, Kirabi Yotsuki, and Cee, "Cousin, Killer Bee-sama, Yugito-sama."

"Yah Fool, yah fool, that was almost yo doom." Killer Bee rapped and popped Sizarro across his head. "Mah Brother told you to do this without a flaw, now he is gonna be pissed and use the Iron Claw." Yugito's eye twitched but sighed,

"Look we can't argue in enemy territory, be happy Naruto was too tired to sense us as fake and kill us with you, we can't risk watching the Uchiha now because they will know we are after them, and the Hyuuga mission is now a bust, the Hyuuga's will lock up tighter than the Hachibi's grip." she said and the four nin rushed to lightning territory to report the power of Naruto.

_**There you have it, Kumo's has struck and barely got away, I will let the readers decide on Naruto's pairing just no Yaio, also if any one you want to see merge with a pokemon let me know in the review section. **__**If you want to see the shinobi with pokemon let me know I'll make it happen it a number of people ask. Also please check my AMV on youtube Sasuke Amv-Whatever-Our Lady Peace. Kurama Nii-san OUT!**_


End file.
